


How Convenient For Us

by fxiryof_shxmpoo (im_the_one_i_should_love)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports, conveniently having the same exact hidden kink as your partner, human urinal, piss drinking, very self-indulgent yeonbin piss drinking smut that the world needs right now tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_one_i_should_love/pseuds/fxiryof_shxmpoo
Summary: Yeonjun really wants to try something new with his boyfriend Soobin and he's so horny that he's going to just ask him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 26





	How Convenient For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I posted this originally on twitter, you can follow me there at fxiryof_shxmpoo! This is entirely self-indulgent piss drinking yeonbin smut that I just wanted to exist in text form. Please enjoy!

"Soobinie, can we try something?" Yeonjun knew that Soobin would do anything for him, anything he asked of him, and honestly he's just really really horny. He always wanted to just... pee in Soobin's mouth? He really just wants to see what it's like to have that dimpled boy with his sweet smile looking up at him while he takes his cock out and rubs it across Soobin's lips, with his soft wet mouth opening up for him to just.... use as his personal urinal. It's so dirty to think about and even dirtier to actually ask of his boyfriend but Yeonjun is so horny that all concerns about if Soobin will reject him fall to the wayside.

"May I please piss in your pretty mouth? If you're even able to drink it I'll let you do anything you want to me in return just... can we?"

Soobin turned bright red, how did Yeonjun know? This is what he always wanted to do but was too afraid to ask and here he is just offering to let him drink his piss? Did he read his diary?

"Yes please yes fuck how did you know this is what I want?"

Yeonjun was stunned, he didn't see this coming but fuck yeah.

"I had no idea.... that's so dirty of you, Soobinie!" Yeonjun started to undo his pants while Soobin got on his knees. "Just let me know when you're ready because honestly I am ready whenever you are, I have to piss badly."

Soobin opened his mouth wide and looked up at Yeonjun with eyes that melt Yeonjun on even the most chaste of days, so this was something else. He looked so fucking sexy like this, waiting to be used by Yeonjun.

Yeonjun aimed at Soobin's tongue and the first drops made Soobin gag, which made Yeonjun laugh, which made Yeonjun accidentally drench Soobin in his stream. Soobin's face was dripping with hot piss running down to his chest and soaking his shirt. He quickly positioned his mouth back under the piss stream and let Yeonjun fill his mouth with the bitter liquid. Yeonjun directed his quickly fading stream back down to his chest to allow Soobin to try to swallow it down.

Soobin sprung tears to his eyes but he managed to swallow and he felt so dirty and more turned on than ever. Soobin attached his mouth to Yeonjun's dick to suck the last droplets off, Yeonjun moaning at the sinful sight of it all. Soobin's plush lips wrapped around his cock and brought him swiftly to his bliss. Yeonjun came and Soobin already had a lot of experience with this fluid, so luckily had no trouble at all swallowing all the cum Yeonjun could give.

Yeonjun, out of breath and mind hazy, practically tore Soobin's pants off, throwing them to the side and immediately sucking Soobin into his own mouth. Yeonjun took the huge cock deep into his waiting throat as he let Soobin face fuck him until Soobin busted, holding Yeonjun all the way down on his cock as he felt him swallow. Soobin kept his head in place and immediately started pissing, turning the tables on a delighted Yeonjun who eagerly swallowed every last drop that Soobin could give him.

Both men spent, and totally sucked out, they collapse onto each other in a fit of giggles, totally not believing they really just did that thing they had both somehow independently were dreaming about doing.


End file.
